


Capitulation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Capitulation

Title: Capitulation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #113: The Five Senses: Seeing  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Harry can see just fine.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Capitulation

~

“Impossible,” Severus said.

“Why?” Potter leaned forward, earnest.

“Are you blind?” Severus snapped. “I’m too old, a Death Eater, your professor--”

“I may wear glasses,” Potter interrupted, “but I see clearly. You protected me, almost sacrificed yourself to save me, and, ex-professor or not, I’ve seen how you look at me.”

Severus glanced away. “You’re an attractive man,” he mumbled. “Naturally I’ve looked.”

Potter smiled. “I like the way you look, too. All lean and smooth and...” He blushed. “Just give us a chance.”

Severus smirked. His arguments refuted, what else could he do but take what was on offer?

~


End file.
